


Picture Perfect Afternoon

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [47]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 100 kinks, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, High Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, spoilers for the novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Miguel pulls up, tracing a finger through the spit around Connor’s mouth. “You’re so messy.”Connor’s tongue darts out to lick along the finger. “Your fault.”





	Picture Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> 075\. High Sex  
> Title from For Forever by Ben Platt/Dear Evan Hansen Original Cast  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> I read the book while I was away and I loved the REAL insight into Connor's life. Hence, this.

Miguel’s mouth still tastes like the last joint they shared. He’s laying on top of Connor, each lazily taking turns licking into the other’s mouth in their best impression of a kiss.

Miguel pulls up, tracing a finger through the spit around Connor’s mouth. “You’re so messy.”

Connor’s tongue darts out to lick along the finger. “Your fault.”

Miguel keeps poking at Connor’s face, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his nose. Connor laughs and tries to bat his hand away, but Miguel just captures it by the wrist and pins it gently above Connor’s head. The other quickly joins it.

“M,” Connor starts, but Miguel kisses him again, muffling any further protests. Miguel shifts his hips to align with Connor’s and presses down. Connor moans into Miguel’s mouth as their hard-ons rub together through their jeans.

Miguel lets go of one of Connor’s wrists to reach down and shove Connor’s shirt up to his chest. He licks a stripe down to the hem of Connor’s jeans. 

Connor watches as Miguel starts undoing Connor’s jeans. “M, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

Before Connor can say anything more, Miguel is pulling down his jeans and boxers and sucking Connor’s dick into his mouth, and  _ holy fuck _ does Connor love it. Connor digs his fingers into Miguel’s hair and arches his hips up into Miguel’s mouth. There’s so much  _ sensation _ and it feels so  _ good _ it’s overwhelming.

It only takes a few good sucks before Connor blows his load, directly into his friend’s mouth. He watches wide-eyed as Miguel swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Connor flops back, spent. Miguel, on the other hand, sits up and opens his own jeans. Connor’s mouth waters, surprisingly, at the sight of Miguel’s dick, but he’s too boneless to do anything.

Miguel jacks off quickly, coming into his hand. As he reaches for a tissue, though, Connor wills his jelly arm up to grab at the messy hand and pull it towards his lips. Some of Miguel’s come drips onto Connor’s face, across his nose, and he scrunches up his face.

“You’re so pretty, Connor,” Miguel says, wiping the come off of Connor’s nose and feeding it to him. Connor likes the taste, he decides.

“You’re pretty too, Miguel.” Connor licks the rest of Miguel’s hand clean and Miguel flops down next to him. It’s nice, Connor thinks, being here with Miguel like this, high and fucked out.

Connor hopes this lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
